una segunda miwa
by Ana111
Summary: Miwa acaba de llegar a nueva york de japón pero no sabe que hay mutantes extraterrestres y que esta shreder con el clan del pie de quienes quería uir .
1. Capítulo 1 nuestras caras se cruzan

**Una segunda miwa**

**Me conocéis como Ana111 y si le quitamos 111 ya teneis mi nombre ,aunque bueno no estoy aquí para hablar de mi ,he escrito esta historia poco a poco por que quería publicar algo que de verdad me den ganas de publicar .En esta historia splinter se llevara una sorpresa .Es todo lo que os voy a decir .**

Es de noche Miwa acaba de llegar a Nueva York desde Japón una amiga suya le esta esperando en el aeropuerto su nombre es Irina y se conocieron en Tokio. Miwa tiene 14 años y Irina 16 pero da igual para ellas la edad son super amigas igual Irina esta concentrada en que llegue el avión cuando derrepente v a cuatro tortugas mutantes corriendo por un edificio que está cerca estas saltaron a uno que estaba más cerca aun y se pararon se agacharon y miraron a Irina un momento luego parecían estar tan concentrados como ella lo estaba antes en que llegara el avión a pesar de lo visto Irina ya había visto cosas como esas asi que no le inquieto tanto y siguió a lo que estaba cuando pudo ver a lo lejos una luz que se iba acercando poco a poco y al final le dio una alegría a Irina :era el avión de Miwa al aterrizar Irina se acercó al avión un poco para ver si Miwa bajaba pero no espero mucho ya que fue la primera en bajar Miwa tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color negro sus ojos son azules excepto cuando se enfada entonces como loba que es se le hacen amarillos es alta lleva una camiseta de color azul como sus ojos normales que tiene una tela medio transparente en las mangas que según se va acercando a la muñeca se hace más ancho el espacio le llega a medio tronco llevaba una minifalda de color rosa con dos volantes y un lazito atado en la cintura bajó con la maleta aoyada en las escaleras eléctricas al llegar abajo agarró la maleta y fue con decisión a por Irina Irina también se acercó a ella – hola Miwa – dijo con una alegre expresión su amiga –baya pasamos siete años sin vernos y lo único que dices es hola –Irina le contesta –exacto todo lo que sabes de mi ya es mi vida y bueno no es qu haya mucho que contar pero vamos ya a mi apartamento tenemos de que hablar hay algo que tienes que saber – las dos se encaminaron hacia el apartamento de Irina al llegar allí Miwa dejó su maleta en su apartamento **(que estaba justo al lado)** y entro en el de Irina -¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-preguntó Miwa intrigada –bueno es difícil de creer sobre todo alguien que tiene una vida normal y corriente como tu – Irina pensó un momento como decirlo – en nueva york hay mutantes – al momento Miwa le dijo incrédula -¿Qué?¿que en esta ciudad normal hay mutantes?- Irina tenía la típica cara de "no dio mentiras creeme" y como Miwa conocía bien a Irina dijo –no me digas eso –Irina asintió – voy a tener que pelear contra mutantes ,yo no vine aquí para tener mas problemas – Irina sabía que había ido a nueva york por que Japón no estaba en condiciones de estar allí ,estaba dominado por los del pie por eso se había ido no por otra cosa por eso y por que hechaba de menos a Irina –no, sabes que voy a salir y averiguar que es lo que ha pasado para que haya en nueva york mutantes si debe de haber mas que en japon –Irina señalo la falda y dijo –yo que tu me cambiaria – Miwa levanto la falda enseñando una maya pantalón corto debajo y dijo-yo siempre voy preparada – al poco rato se veía a Miwa saltando de edificio en edificio cuando de repente se avistaba perfectamente un grupo de cuatro mutantes ,eran muy parecidos todos tortugas y ella pensó que eran los malos pero cuando los vio pelear contra su hermana cristal se aseguro de que eran malos y se metió en la pelea hasta que los dejo hechos polvo eran las tortugas que había visto Irina hacia unas horas esperando a Miwa y las trtugas cogieron un poco de miedillo a esa niña y cuando iba a darle una patada al de la bandada azul se dio cuenta de que no sabia realmente a quien hacer caso pero cuando se acordó de que antes le habían hecho daño a su hermana lo tenia muy claro y le dio una paliza a los cuatro se fue con su hermana al otro la do de la ciudad que no estaba muy lejos y le hecho la bronca **(Miwa a cristal )** – como se te ocurre ponerte a pelear contra mutanytes podrían haberte hacho daño y matarte - Cristal tenía 10 años en ese momento pro pensaba que ya tenía edad para pelear ella sola .Cristal tenia el pelo marron a media espalda ojos marrones ,llevaba una camiseta de color rosa le llagaba como las camisetas normales hasta la cintura, de asas la camiseta , un pantalón corto vaqueroy unos tenis fucsias. Cristal le dijo- Miwa estoy harta de que siempre me tomes por pequeña no tengo 3 años- Miwa tenía razón en aquello –es cierto que no tienes 3 años lo se pero esto no es una broma - dijo enfadada en esa cristal se fue sin avisar y Miwa intentó cogerla pero no pudo así que volvió a su apartamento pero tuvo que pasar por el d Irina para coger su maleta y Irina le paró –¿que ha pasado? ¿Por qué esa cara? Miwa le dijo- te lo cuento mañana ahora estoy cansada buenas noches- se fue a dormir y s acordó de esa tortuga contra la que había peleado con la bandada azul tuvo una extraña sensación no podía dejar d pensar en el tenía que volver a verlo y se dijo a ella misma –mañana lo vere estoy segura -.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo si os a gustado no os preocupéis que ya habéis comprobado que escribo rápido como hago un poco todos los días ,bueno chao .**


	2. Capítulo 2 -todo se perdona

**Hola de nuevo en el segundo capitulo va a ser mas largo o eso creo depende de si decido alargarlo en el anterior o lo leeis o no entendéis nada de nada que os guste.A y por cierto cuando llamo a leo azul ,Raph rojo,Mickey naranja y a donee lila es por que lo escribo como si fuera Miwa escribiendo la historia seguna va pasando y cuando escribo los nombres en vez de los colores es que ya los conoce.**

Por la mañana Miwa se despertó pensando en leo no paraba de repetirse –deveria haberme pensado dos veces hacerle daño – era consciente que haora las tortugas estarían contra ella y no sabía como arreglarlo pero no quería hablar con los cuatro a la vez solo quería hablar con leo así que decidio esperar a que saliera solo .Se levantó y se puso su camiseta de clor rosa igual que la de su hermana pero a medio tronco como todas , su pantalón vaquero, y sus tenis fucsias, se ató el pelo en una coleta baja y fue a la habitación de Irina a contárselo todo –te dije que había mutantes pero lo que me parece raro es que te guste uno de ellos ,a mi me parece más mono el de la bandada lila –dijo segura Irina – bueno no es algo que yo elija me pasa sin saberlo o al menos no me di cuenta hasta que me fui a la cama vamos- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de "paso pero es ridículo" Irina le dijo –bueno en realidad yo antes prefería al rojo pero el lila es mas amable ¿Por qué? Bueno pues por que os veo a lo lejos y se como se comporta cada uno y me puse a pensar en el y paso así- Miwa dijo –mira me he arrepentido de lo que he hecho y quiero hablar con el porfi me acompañas no me dara una paliza contigo delante –Irina dijo –claro todo por las compis –las dos se encaminaron a buscar a los cuatro **(por la noche)** y los encontraron luchando contra los kraang y unos normans **(los kraang disfrazados de humanos) **y se metieron del lado de las tortugas dejando a estos con la boca abierta de esa terminaron la pelea ellas solas se volvieron hacia las tortugas con una sanrisa en la cara pero y el de la bandada roja dijo- pero que descaro primero nos das una paliza y luego nos ayudas tu de que vas – aquello enfado a Irina como si acabaran de quitar hora de aventuras en la tele y se lanzo contra el rojo pero Miwa le cogio mientras esta estaba en el aire y el rojo se lanzó también pero el azul hizo lo mismo que Miwa pero Miwa soltó a Irina y le dijo –tranquila chica que se defenderme sola –el azul también solto al rojo y le dijo-raph que te hemos dicho de tu temperamento – de aquella ya se calmaron todos el azul se volvió hacia las chicas y dijo –Rapha tiene algo de razón primero me das una paliza y luego vienes con tu amiga y nos ayudas ¿Por qué no decides de que lado estas? –Miwa le contesto – os di una paliza por que estabais pegando a mi hermana – los cuatro se quedaron perplejos – esto es increíble primero esa niña nos dice que es del pie y luego nos dice que tiene una loba por hermana- dijo el lila –espera un momento para el carro cristal es una del pie – dijo Miwa –eso explica todo por eso me cogio miedo el azul y no se defendió – dijo –eh-contesta ofendido el azul -¿Quiénes sois? –pregunto Irina aunque solo quería saber el nombre del lila ,en esa ocasión como siempre más bien contestó el azul –yo soy leo y estos son mis hermanos raph –dijo señalando al rojo –donee- dijo leo señalando al lila –hola –saludo este –y Mickey-dijo señalando al naranja que hacía skeate por allí –hola que hay – Miwa dijo –yo soy Miwa, ella es Irina y he venido a disculparme por lo de ayer pero acabo de llegar a la ciudad y ver derrepente a mi hermana peleando contra mutantes es para mi algo preocupante – las tortugas entendían a Miwa pero tenían dudas –espera si no eres una new yorkina entonces ¿de donde eres? – Miwa contestó –de Japón- las tortugas dijeron todos a la vez –de ahí es el sensei –por que te fuiste Japón es un sitio completamente seguro para ti –dijo donee –no es del todo seguro esta invadido por el clan del pie por que me están buscando no me pueden ver shredder y sus secuaces me buscan para que me una a ellos pero les he dicho mil veces que no quiero saber nada de ellos – las tortugas pensaron lo mismo todos "al sensei no le gustará la noticia"-leo que hacemos-le pregunta raph desesperado a leo-leo tiene cara de no saber si esta bien lo que va a hacer pero respira aire y dice –Miwa ven con nosotros – todos ponen cara de sorprendidos al poco rato los 6 estaban en las alcantarillas y se lo contaron todo a spliter –se que querias uir y alejarte del clan del pie pero no podrás escapar vayas dond vayas tendras al clan del pie así que no huyas más tendras que luchar con nosotras


	3. Capítulo 3 - es la hora de aceptarlo

**Seguro que esta historia va a ser larga pero es lo que pasa cuando yo me meto a escribir y publicar una historia no paro he escrito muchas más pero de momento no las cuelgo y sin más dilación "Una segunda Miwa" 3º capítulo a si me preguntais por que he elegido a esta tortuga me encanta simplemente desde el primer día que vi las tortugas ninja cuando era pequeñita soy fan de leo así que le elegí a el .**

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-pregunta Miwa después del discurso de Splinter –Me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros ¿Qué fue de tus padres? –Miwa sabía lo que había pasado con sus padres y salia era su madre al menos estaba segura de que había sido de ella pero de su padre no –"mama murió en un accidente con los del pie"- pensó Miwa, por eso ulló de ellos por que tenía miedo –"pero de una cosa estoy segura mi hermana Luna está viva en alguna parte"-Splinter supo que no era algo que Miwa quisiera contar en voz alta delante d April y las tortugas –Mejor no pregunto – Miwa asintió –en ese caso ¿Miwa estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros en la lucha con el clan del pie y shreder- en este ultimo nombre Miwa puso cara de furiosa ,Splinter aguzó los ojos y las tortugas ,April y Irina que podía ser pelgroso para Miwa pero Miwa sabía que era su destino y dijo – claro que estoy dispuesta – en esto dicho Splinter acabó la conversación –en ese caso ya sois cinco hijos mios contad bien a Miwa como una hermana más – Miwa se fue a su "casa" y al llegar se dio cuenta de que Leo le había seguido -¿Por qué me has seguido?-pregunto Miwa un poco molesta -Miwa necesito hablar contigo –Miwa le mira sorprendida nunca pensó que leo quisiera hablar con ella solos y aun encima sin conocerse siquiera -Mira Miwa sé que tu también tienes problemas con el pie pero por que hayan invadido Japón no significa que tengas que enfrentarte a ellos si fuera así todo Japón vendría aquí y se uniría a nosotros para luchar contra ellos –Miwa dijo –Y tu no eres quien para venir aquí a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer para eso está mi madre- en eso Miwa se tapó la boca –no he dicho nada -¿Por qué? –Miwa le contestó bruscamente -¡no es asunto tuyo fuera de aquí! – Miwa le echó de allí -¿Qué habré dicho mal? –se pregunta Leo al salir los dos pensaron toda la noche el uno en el otro .

tuvier"En el el laboratorio de donee este esta terminando sus karts después de un accidente que on con la cucaracha mutante mientras esta apretando un tornillo entra Miwa y le pregunta -¿Dónde están Leo y los otros?- Donee le contesta apartando la vista del kart han salido un momento y olle ¿sabes el número de esa amiga tuya Irina?- Miwa le mira extrañada –si es este -le da su número y sale corriendo a buscar a leo cuando lo encontró estaba con Karai a la cual no le gustaba mucho el echo de haber tebido que ver a Miwa allí al lado y por la misión que le había dado Shreder tenía que darle celos así que se acercó a leo …"-¡no!- todo había sido un sueño de Miwa –menos mal solo fue un sueño –Miwa empezó a pensar por que conocía a Irina y podía estar espiándola "¿Por qué pienso tanto en el es uno como el reto de sus hermanos no lo entiendo" .

Al día siguiente Miwa fue al apartamento de Irina vestida ya con una camiseta como la del día anterior pero no fosforita y un pantalón tipo maya se ató el pelo en una trenza y se fue derecha al apartamento de Irina .

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3 si podría escribir más pero no me apetece y así puedo pensar en cosas nuevas para incorporar chao.**


	4. Capítulo 4 - los cuatro ya son cinco

**Bueno este es el último capítulo de una segunda Miwa así que va a ser largo, realmente largo por que a verdad es que estaba tan ilusionada con poner más capítulos pero no me voy a convertir ahora en una super rapida escritora bueno sin más dilación UNA SEGUNDA MIWA. Como me gusta decir eso.**

Miwa entró en la habitación y Irina estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien ,se dio cuenta de que Miwa había entrado así que le saludó pero luego siguió hablando ,Miwa se sentó en la silla que Irina tenía al lado del escritorio cara a ella -vale-dice Irina al que estaba hablando -allí quedamos chao-Irina colgó el teléfono y mientras lo guardaba Miwa le pregunta -¿con quien hablabas ?- Irina le responde muy contenta-no te lo vas a creer ,donee y yo estamos saliendo -Miwa se quedó con la boca abierta no s podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera saliendo con un chico, si siempre había dicho que no lo haría -vaya pues me alegro hoye te puedo contar una cosa ¿no?- Irina dijo -sin miedo amiga -Miwa empezó-bueno esta noche e tenido un sueño que no se si es un sueño o es una pesadilla -Irina le dijo -no te pares yo te escucho-Miwa cogio más confianza en decirselo a Irina -bueno en ese sueño creo que Karai sabes quien es Karai -Irina asintio -si la hija de shreder -dijo Irina para asegurarse -si y da la casualidad de que creo que haí Karai ligaba con Leo -Irina se dio cuenta de una cosa en ese momento justo y y le preguntó una cosa-¿ cual fue la ultima cosa en que pensaste por la noche ?-Miwa le respondio -en leo-Irina siguio haciendo preguntas - ¿y que piensas sobre tu obsesión con Leo -Miwa respondía a todo - que es imposible-Irina dllegó a una conclusión-¡aja! ese sueño tiene un objetivo que aceptes el hecho de que te gusta Leo la cabeza es así los sueños que tienes siempre son para que aprendas una lección solo tienes que aprender a captar lo que quieren decir - Miwa lo tenía comprobado -está bien di lo que quieras vamos a ver a los chicos venga -las dos fueron a las alcantarillas para ver a las tortugas, y Miwa tenía entrenamiento con llegar las tortugas entrenaban Splinter saludo a Miwa y a Irina -Buenos días creo que lo mejor cuando terminen ellos cuatro vosotras dos y quien gane contra el vencedor del otro grupo- en el grupo de las tortugas ganó Leo y en el de las chicas Miwa ellos dos se enfrentaron y Miwa estuvo a punto de ganar a Leo pero se paso un momento un tanto pensativa como si no fuera capaz de pegarle una paliza otra vez pensó que ya había tenido suficiente pero luego se acordo de que estaban en un entrenamiento pero fue tarde Leo la tumbó -ya men-dice Splinter al terminar ,los pensamientos de Miwa fueron rapidos pero demasiados -chicos y Miwa es hora de la patrulla -dice Leo ,los 5 salieron a patrullar y se encontraron con los kraang -vaya pero si son los microondas pensaba que se habían estropeado -dice raph con intención de hacer gracia -los que se hacen llamar tortugas no haran lo que se conoce como detener a kraang por que kraang va a destruir a los que se hacen llamar tortugas- dice un kraang -en cristiano por favor -dice Miwa lanzándose a ese kraang al final les ganaron y volvieron al edificio en el que estaban antes de ver a los kraang pero tenían un obstaculo más para esa noche -¡Karai!-gritaron Leo y Miwa a la vez Karai dijo-anda princesita que "agradable" casualidad**-(las comillas las pongo por que Karai hizo el gesto de estas con los dedos)**Miwa dijo -que casualidad ni que nada has venido aqui a posta a por mi ¿me equivoco niñita mimada de papaito?-Karai se enfado-bueno ya te he oído suficiente niña- Karai la atacó** (Karai/miwa1)** pero Leo ayudó a Miwa y detras fueron Mickey y Donee Raph tardó un poco hasta que Karai se fue por pensamiento de injusticia volvieron a la alcantrilla -Miwa ya has tenido tus primeras peleas con como me gusta llamarnos "las tortugas de la justicia" así que esta claro ya eres oficialmente una del grupo - dijo Leo en su vocavulario -¡siiiiiii!-dijeron todos.

**Bueno Miwa tiene nuevos amigos Irina esta saliendo con Donee y Raph y Mickey bueno no tienen ninguna relación pero tomadlo por seguro Miwa y Leo tienen futuro hasta mi próxima historia con Miwa que será una historia a parte ¡chaoooo! **


End file.
